minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The strange man creepepasta francaise
The strange man (l'homme étrange) Je commençais à jouer à Minecraft il fessait jours il y’avait des animaux des arbres etc. je m’avait créé une maison un bétail et un champ pour faire à manger et nourrir mes bête et les faire se reproduire et je savais qu’il me manquait quelque chose une mine pour miner du diamant alors que au bout d’une heure j’avais perdu ma pioche je remonta chez moi pour en refaire une et sur le chemin pour aller à ma maison j’étais toujours dans la mine je vis un panneau avec une écriture rouge sang « allez-vous en » je commença à courir et a avoir des doutes en voyants se premier panneau et là je vis la pire des chose je vis que je n’avais plus d’animaux et plus de plantes dans le champ c’est comme si personne ne s’en était occuper et je cru qu’un mob les avait écraser et peut être que les animaux ont réussie a sortir de l’enclot alors que j’alla dans l’enclot du bétail je vis un panneau avec écrit tj en rouge sang « vos animaux sont mort c’est ce qui vous arrivera si vous ne vous en allez pas d’ici alors allez-vous en, quitter ce jeu et désinstaller le avant qu’il ne vous traumatise a vie » et c’est là que je vis la pire chose qui semblait être écrite en rouge sang « LA MORT » je commença à être fatiguer, paniquer et a avoir de plus en plus de doute de ses chose je me dit que c’est peut être un joueur qui me trollais mais en faite j’étais en solo je refis mon bétail et je remis des plantes le lendemain je suis partie miner plus tard je revint de la mine et là il n’y avait encore plus de bétail et de plantes et sur le panneau il y’avait écrit en majuscules rouge sang « TU A REFUSER DE M’ECOUTER TU VA LE PAYER CHER » je fis vite énerver et rouge de colère que je créa une épée remis du bétail dans l’enclos et des plantes dans le champ je resta jusqu’à la nuit et la je vis un personnages sans nom tous en noir avec des dents en sang et des yeux rouge je regardât les yeux rouge du personnage et plusieurs image éparessèrent sur l’écran de mon pc et j’entendais des rire, des cris et des gémissement horrible depuis mon pc j’ai essayé de quitter le jeu mais le pc s’éteignit. Plus tard je fis un terrible cauchemar je me retrouvais avec ce même personnage qui se mis a parler avec une voix vraiment effrayante « TU NE M’A PAS ECOUTER HE BEN TU VA PAYER POUR AVOIR FAIT SA » et dans la nuit je mourut d’une crise cardiaque dans mon cauchemar j’avais créé le dossier the Strange man avant d’aller dormir quand mes parents m’ont trouvé mort ils ont appelé la police qui ont mené une enquête mais n’ont rien trouver et c’est en regardant mon pc que mes parent ont vu le fichier et virent la photo du personnage avec écrit en rouge sang « sauvez-vous désinstaller se jeu si vous ne voulez pas y laisser votre âme » Google Translation '' was starting to play Minecraft it was days ago there were animals from the trees etc. I had created a house, a cattle and a field to feed and feed my animals and breed them, and I knew I was missing something mine to mine diamond, but after an hour I had lost my pickaxe I went back home to rebuild one and on the way to go to my house I was always in the mine I saw a sign with a blood red writing "go away" I started to run and to have doubts in seers first panel and there I saw the worst thing I saw that I had more animals and more plants in the field it is as if nobody cared for it and I thought that 'a mob had them crush and maybe the animals were successful to get out of the enclot while I went into the cattle enclosure I saw a sign with written tj in red blood' your animals are dead it's this that will happen to you if you do not go away from here so go in, leave this game and uninstall it before it traumatizes you for life "and that's when I saw the worst thing that seemed to be written in red blood" DEATH "I started to get tired, panic and have more and more of Doubt of his thing I told myself that it may be a player who trollais me but in fact I was solo I refit my cattle and I put back the plants the next day I left mine later I returned from the mine and there there were no more cattle and plants, and on the sign there was written in red caps "You did not want to listen to me. You paid for it". I was quickly annoyed and red with anger that I created. a sword handed over from the cattle to the paddock and plants in the field I stayed until night and I saw an unnamed personage all in black with bloody teeth and red eyes I looked at the red eyes of the character and several pictures sputtered on the screen of my pc and I heard laughter, Cries and groans horrible from my pc I tried to leave the game but the pc went out. Later I had a terrible nightmare I found myself with this same character who began to speak with a really scary voice "YOU did not listen to me BEN TU VA PAY TO HAVE HIS SA" and in the night I died d ' a heart attack in my nightmare I had created the folder the Strange man before going to sleep when my parents found me dead they called the police who conducted an investigation but did not find anything and that is by looking my pc that my parents saw the file and saw the picture of the character with blood red writing "save yourself uninstalling game if you do not want to leave your soul'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas